


Snapshot

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:21:16
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Post - "The Benders", no plot spoilage. Dean goes through great lengths to get a picture of Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Snapshot

**Title:** "Snapshot"  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** PG-13 (naughty language)  
**Warnings:** Post - "The Benders", no plot spoilage  
**Summary:** Dean goes through great lengths to get a picture of Sam.  
  
  
  
“Dean, this is ridiculous.”  
  
“No it’s not, so shut up and smile.”  
  
“Do you even know how to work this?” Sam asked testily, giving his brother his most evil look.  
  
“Of course I do. You get in, push a button, and smile.”  
  
Dean did _not_ know what he was talking about. Sam tugged the curtain to make sure it was secure and no one was going to barge in, and then turned to face the computer display on the opposite wall. The directions were printed in the friendliest font, that he couldn’t see how anyone could get it wrong.  
  
“Push the god damn button!” Dean reached forward and slapped the screen.  
  
Grumbling, Sam sat back and gave the small lens a forced smile.  
  
Nothing happened. The screen hadn’t changed either.  
  
“Dean.” He hissed through his teeth. “I feel like an idiot.”  
  
“Don’t stop, any time now...” His brother insisted.  
  
Several seconds ticked by with no results, and Sam heaved a sigh of defeat. “This is getting us nowhere!”  
  
Dean turned and glared at him. “Stop being such a spoil sport. I’m not going anywhere until I get another picture of you!”  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen when quite suddenly the booth was lit by a bright light.  
  
“Oh my god, did it just take a picture of your nose?” Dean groaned. “I told you to sit still!”  
  
“This is ridiculous!” Sam said exasperated. “I am not going to sit here smiling like an idiot, for god knows how long.”  
  
“Here, sit down.” Dean grabbed him by his arm and forced him back on the bench, then leaned forward and hit several buttons.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sam asked, his voice growing a pitch with his annoyance. “You’re going to break it!”  
  
“Ah stop being a baby.” His brother sat back and threw an arm over his shoulders. “Now say cheese!”  
  
“Cheese.” Sam said half-heartedly.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He kept smiling, but his jaw was growing sore. He hoped Dean’s was too.  
  
“Damn it!” His brother swung his arm forward, forgetting it was behind Sam’s head, and succeeded in bowling his brother over. The camera picked that moment to snap a picture.  
  
“God damn!” Sam swore as he sat up to glare at Dean. “What the hell was that for?”  
  
“Sorry,” Dean said sheepishly, trying and failing to hide a smile. “I was trying to hit the camera.”  
  
“Oh yeah, _that’ll_ make it work.”  
  
“Okay, you try.” Dean crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
Sam sighed. “Why don’t we buy a disposable camera?”  
  
“Because.”  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow. “Because you’re stubborn and wont take defeat lightly?”  
  
Dean’s eyebrow twitched. “Yes. So shut up and get this damned thing to work, or I _swear_ I’m gunna get the shotgun!”  
  
Sam heaved another sigh and turned his attention back to the screen. The font wasn’t as cute and innocent as he first thought. It was taunting him with its loopy pearly white letters and ‘simple to follow’ directions. He rolled his shirtsleeves back and got to work. He went step by step, chose the size, and how many copies. He was just getting to the wait time when he felt Dean’s hot breath on the back of his neck. Sam jumped reflexively and slapped the screen with the back of his hand.  
  
“Dean!” He cried accusingly. He spun around to face his brother who was grinning from ear to ear. “I am not doing this to amuse you, okay?”  
  
“I would never try to annoy you.” Dean said with mock sincerity. “I was just watching what you were doing.”  
  
“Well sit down, I hit the timer and I don’t know how long we have.” Sam plopped down on the bench with his arms crossed and attempted to smile. He was, however, too annoyed to manage that. He sensed Dean was staring at him and turned his heated gaze on him. “What?”  
  
“You’re not smiling.”  
  
“My mouth is tired.” He grumbled.  
  
“Really?”  
  
Sam continued to glare. “Yes really.”  
  
Dean closed the distance between them and locked lips with Sam in a heated kiss. His tongue probed its way into his brother’s mouth and explored every inch. He sucked and bit and licked, while his hands roamed Sam’s back. His brother moaned into him, and pulled him forward by the front of his shirt, craving more.  
  
Dean had to pry himself from his brother’s grasp to catch his breath. But when he broke their kiss, he had achieved exactly what he wanted. Sam was gasping for air, but most definitely smiling. He caught Sam’s chin in his hand and turned him to face the camera, as he did so himself.  
  
They were greeted by the familiar white flash.  
  
Dean's cry of victory echoed through the entire shopping mall.


End file.
